Paraíso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. En el momento en que Alphonse se enteró, corrió a casa de Winry.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**PARAÍSO**

_Capítulo Único_

En el momento en que Alphonse se había enterado, corrió a casa de su vecina. El silencio alrededor de la propiedad era abrumador y al rubio se le apretó un poquito el corazón. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? Él era bueno consolando, pero no en ese tipo de ocasiones. Se quedaba en blanco. Pero este no era momento de dudar, así que inspiró una buena cantidad de aire que dejó ir luego lentamente y colocó sus nudillos en la puerta de madera, tocando un par de veces, de manera suave y lenta, pero audible. Pensó que todo podría oírse con ese silencio, en realidad.

La señora Rockbell fue quien atendió a su llamado; una sonrisa cortés y una mirada cansada fue lo que lo recibió. Él, apenado y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, dio su pésame a la señora; ella lo agradeció genuinamente y lo hizo pasar al interior de la casa.

—Winry está en su cuarto —dijo la señora, guiando su camino—. Estaría bien si la hicieras sonreír un poco. No ha parado de llorar desde esta mañana —y usted tampoco, pensó Alphonse, pero no dijo nada.

Repitiendo la rutina de los golpes en la puerta, Alphonse pidió a Winry entrar a su habitación con este gesto. No hubo respuesta. Sara Rockbell lo instó a entrar de todos modos, pidiéndole que ayudara a su hija durante ese trago amargo.

—Claro, señora. Haré lo que pueda —aseguró Alphonse, introduciéndose en la alcoba de Winry.

Era la primera vez que estaba allí, ahora que lo pensaba, y no sabía qué sentir. Él y Winry nunca habían sido grandes amigos, simplemente caminaban de vez en cuando juntos en las mañanas para ir a la escuela, esas eran las veces que eran menos, pues la chica normalmente encontraba a alguien que la llevara al colegio. En cambio, a Alphonse le gustaba sentir el aire frío de las mañanas y caminar a la luz del alba, por eso iba a pie al instituto. Pero, a pesar de no ser muy cercanos, Elric apreciaba a la chica. No por ser guapa, no por ser inteligente y no por ser buena en deportes, sino por su buen sentido del humor y su carácter extrovertido; por ser como era, vamos.

—Winry —llamó Alphonse suavemente a la muchacha que se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama, cubierta hasta la cabeza por sus sábanas. Ella no respondió. El nudo en la garganta de Alphonse se intensificó. ¿Qué podría hacer por ella?

Caminando torpemente hasta la chica, el joven se sentó al lado de ella, o del bulto que era, rebotando un poquito en el suave colchón. ¿Qué hacía? Nada, se dijo. No podía hacer nada por ella por más que lo quisiera. Así, convencido de su inutilidad, simplemente apoyó una mano en donde creía estaba la cabeza de la chica y se quedó en silencio. Incluso si no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, se quedaría a su lado.

Los minutos pasaron y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de color ocre eran los sollozos apagados de la chica, tan desgarradores y necesitados que le encogían el corazón al mismo Alphonse. Creyó desde lo más sincero de sus pensamientos que él podría terminar llorando con ella también. Cuando el llanto se convirtió más en un hipido que en otra cosa, Alphonse decidió hablar. Sabía que nada que le dijera mejoraría su estado ni cambiaría su perspectiva de vida, pero aun así podía intentarlo.

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme a tu lado —dijo Alphonse bajito, con la voz temblorosa—. Lamento no poder consolarte.

Las sábanas y las cobijas se removieron, una Winry de ojos rojos e hinchados emergió de entre las mantas, el chico creyó que fue debido a lo impertinente de su comentario.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó ella, con voz ronca y entrecortada.

—Estoy contigo —dijo el rubio por explicación—. A la escuela puedo ir mañana.

Una media sonrisa adornó la cara de Winry por una fracción de segundo, pero inmediatamente volvió a su gesto sombrío, lleno de pesar y dolor. Pero ya no se cubrió con las mantas, sino que se sentó junto a Alphonse, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Elric de repente. Tal vez ella prefería llamar a alguna amiga o a su madre que estar con él, sería más adecuado también.

—No. Está bien.

Y se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Alphonse se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Winry ahora lloraba en silencio; la dejó hacer. Necesitaba desahogarse y él lo entendía perfectamente.

—¿Crees que ella está en el cielo? —cuestionó Winry luego de unos momentos, con la mirada empañada y llena de esperanza, como una niña pequeña.

Alphonse no supo qué contestar. Él no profesaba ninguna religión (y sabía que ella tampoco), era ateo, pero pensó que, si su madre moría, le gustaría pensar que estaba en un lugar mejor, algo como el paraíso, y que tarde o temprano se reuniría con ella. Así que, esbozando una sonrisa, Al pasó su mano sobre la blanca de la chica, transmitiéndole su consuelo, diciéndole en silencio que él estaba a su lado, que era su amigo y deseaba verla sonreír nuevamente, pero que ahora estaba bien llorar, que era justo y necesario, que no le reprochaba por ello, que nadie lo hacía.

—Sí, la abuela Pinako está en el cielo, fumando su pipa como siempre.

Ambos sonrieron ante el pensamiento.


End file.
